Ice Cream Man (Kogitsunemaru x Mikazuki)
by bananamilkk
Summary: It was the peak of the scorching hot summer. Sweat, ice cream and sex. **Eyeing the delicate sword with his wet lips and his droopy incautious eyes, Kogitsunemaru realized the smaller male totally had his whole guard down! He was oblivious to the fact that many swords around him lusted for his body! Even Tsurumaru, that white-haired brat that always got on Kogitsunemaru's nerves.**


Ice Cream Man (Kogitsunemaru x Mikazuki fanfiction)

The harsh sun rays beat down on the traditional Japanese house. The air smelt of nature as the cicadas chirped noisily as the wind chime twinkled peacefully in the wind. On days like this, Mikazuki Munechika would be living his life in a lazy manner. As Mikazuki sat at the edge of the hallway, called an engawa, he swung his legs in lethargy. The heat was making the male weary. Mikazuki Munechika was one of the most beautiful amongst the five famous swords (tenga goken). With his Uchinoke pattern- a crescent moon shape, his skilled craftsmanship was represented in that way.

His master, the Saniwa sage that owned the housing grounds he was aboding in, had bestowed him the power of life. Before this, he was just a sword, passed on to different people after his first master, Sanjo Munechika had died. Many years have passed since he was created. From the Eian-era at the Sanjo Avenue, to this present day. Hence, he was nicknamed as Jiji (gramps) around this area by the younger swords his current master owned.

Groaning and muttering complaints about the heat and how his 'old' body couldn't take it, Mikazuki felt the urge to remove his casual clothes. His casual garments, when not in battle, consisted of a dark blue traditional Japanese jinbei, and a yellow bandana. Right now, the long sleeves were not helping the sweaty boy lose some steam. Pulling the towel, he had around his shoulders, he threw it aside haphazardly.

He began to untie the uncomfortable yellow cloth around his head, dropping it at the side. He untied his traditional shirt from the side, letting the thin fabric fall open, exposing the thick striped turtleneck he wore under. Stripping himself of the outerwear, he eagerly pulled the thick winter clothing off his body. His chest was bare, letting his skin soak in the warm sun. It felt much cooler.

The slight breeze blew against his damp skin, cooling him down. He sighed in relief as he picked up his cup of tea. His usual hot tea was even replaced with iced version. The ice clinked against each other as he gulped down the liquid. He could feel the cool drink glide down his throat, slowly entering his body and chilling him from the insides.

"AH! Munechika! Oi, oi, oi!" Suddenly, the sound of rushed footsteps thumped heavily against the wooden flooring of the hallway, shaking Mikazuki out of his daze.

His head spun to the source of the sound to see a red faced Kogitsunemaru. The white-haired sword walked animatedly, his arms swinging at his sides as he tried to speed walk to the elder male. Mikazuki blinked up at the pressured Kogitsunemaru, wondering what in the world could have happened for the normally charismatic sword to act like a high school boy in the peak of his puberty. His cheeks were so red, it was the color of the summer's apple harvest.

Mikazuki couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined the cute fox.

"Munechika, please put on some clothes or… it'll attract some attention!" The bashful sword averted his eyes away from Mikazuki as he spoke. His red pupils darted from right to left as he bit on his bottom lip. Mikazuki could only laugh even more. His laughter erupted deep from his tummy as he bends over to try to contain himself. Never in his hundreds of years have he ever seen one of the greatest sword, Kogitsunemaru, ever act this way. The white-haired male was forged by the same owner as Mikazuki. Sanjo had approached a mysterious boy near the Fushimi Inari gate that was believed to be the fox deity Inari. Sanjo had prayed to the shrine before forging the sword, and the boy assisted Sanjo with his mystical powers. It was all like a fairytale… and out came Kogitsunemaru.

"Kogitsunemaru, good afternoon… and what will it attract?" Mikazuki gathered his bearings together and directed a question to Kogitsunemaru's questionable statement.

He looked up and gave Kogitsunemaru a slight smile that was like a mask covering his true face. Little people have seen through Mikazuki's façade. While he was acting all old and weary, he was actually quite playful. Along with one of his best friends- Tsurumaru, he had made here in Master Saniwa's abode, he often played pranks on the little ones. No one could bear to scold the 'Jiji' of the place after all.

"Uh! M-m-mosquitos… ANYWAYS, quick put on your shirt." Kogitsunemaru knelt down to pick up the dark blue garment and forced it on the surprised male. Kogitsunemaru could smell the sweet scent of Mikazuki's hair through the gust of wind that blew in their direction. Gulping, his eyes traveled to Mikazuki's exposed nipples. The two light pink nubs looked so alluring to the fox.

Praying fervently in his mind that he would never lose control of his sanity, Kogitsunemaru plopped down beside Mikazuki. He sat beside the smaller framed male, looking at any direction other than the saccharine smelling Mikazuki.

"Oh! Yes. I've got a whole lot of popsicles I got from Master. Look." Kogitsunemaru did a double take to ensure that Mikazuki had on his shirt before dropping a plastic bag full of popsicles.

Much to Mikazuki's amazement, there were a whole different array of sweet treats for him. There were soda flavored popsicles, ice cream wafer bars, vanilla popsicles, strawberry popsicles and even matcha flavored popsicles. He squealed in delight as his eyes lit up. Kogitsunemaru eyed the pretty sword with his crystal sapphire eyes glittering as he stared at the icy treats and the pretty pale features.

"Aha! Matcha flavored popsicles are the best!"

"No, vanilla is the best! But if there is Kitsune Udon flavor… wouldn't it rock?" The white-haired male smiled at his wishful thinking. Mikazuki made a face at the fox's silly taste. Unwrapping his dessert, he stuffed the whole thing in. Tasting the sweet green tea flavor, he thanked the gods from above that he was changed into a human so he'd get to taste such a heavenly treat.

Without warning, Mikazuki, with a slip of fingers, choked himself by pushing the popsicle in too deep, stimulating his gag reflexes. He coughed as he pulled out the popsicle, coughing as he felt bile rise up to his throat. Drool dribbled down his chin as he panted. Kogitsunemaru, who was so alarmed that an alarm started ringing in his ears, as he patted Mikazuki's back.

"A-Are you o-okay?!" The fox set down his unopened vanilla popsicle and jerked Mikazuki's shoulder to face him. Mikazuki was face was redder than Kogitsunemaru's. His lips were parted as his saliva trickled down his chin. He swallowed, making a sound from the back of his throat that sounded like a moan. Looking at the seductive sight displayed right in front of him, Kogitsunemaru couldn't help but feel heat travelling to his groins.

'Who's the one really in trouble?' Kogitsunemaru gulped, thinking to himself. He could not let an erection form right here! Not in front of Mikazuki Munechika! Sure, when he had first arrived and heard of the exquisite beauty, he had paid a visit from the side lines, making sure that Mikazuki didn't spot him, and at that same night, he got aroused. Let's just say, it was a confusing and hectic night, accompanied with the visiting of the Healer. It was so embarrassing, just thinking of it brings shudders down Kogitsunemaru's spine.

Eyeing the delicate sword with his wet lips and his droopy incautious eyes, Kogitsunemaru realized the smaller male totally had his whole guard down! He was oblivious to the fact that many swords around him lusted for his body! Even Tsurumaru, that white-haired brat that always got on Kogitsunemaru's nerves. He heaved a desperate sigh.

"Shit. Fuck it all. I'm so sorry Munechika, but I promise this will be the only time I'm this crazy."

Packing up his popsicles and grabbing the matcha flavored one from Mikazuki's hands, he threw them in the plastic bag he was holding, and hoisted Mikazuki's body over his broad shoulders. The older sword was shocked that Kogitsunemaru would do such a thing. He yelped as Kogitsunemaru heaved him up his shoulder so his grip would be stronger. His fingers dug into Mikazuki's thigh as he walked down the hallway.

"HEY! Kogitsunemaru! What do you think you're doing?" Mikazuki shrieked, the blood rushing to his head from being upside down. His face was getting even hotter than before, and the summer sun was not helping. He squealed as Kogitsunemaru kicked open the sliding doors of Mikazuki's room.

Their master was kind enough to provide each and every sword their separate rooms. They were grouped by their origins, and since Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru was forged by the same man, they were roomed just beside each other. Their living areas were separated from the other families, since their master gave them special priorities.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Munechika. You're always so defenseless." Kogitsunemaru exhaled loudly, setting Mikazuki down on the laid out futon that he did not bother to keep when he rose.

"What? How am I de-! Agh!" He screamed as Kogitsunemaru crawled up to the unguarded male. His knees pressed against Mikazuki's crotch and his face near the him. Kogitsune took a whiff of the honey scented male mixed with the salty smell of sweat. It edged him on, making his manhood swell, despite the burning conflict in his heart.

"Nngh… Kogi… Your leg." Mikazuki shifted backwards a little, avoiding the fox's touch.

"Munechika… Can I call you Mika chan?" Kogitsune leaned forward as the black-haired male moved back. He wanted to ravish the sweet, sweet boy right here and then. He wanted to feel Mikazuki's smooth skin under his lips as he placed light kisses down his abdomen. He wanted to pinch at Mikazuki's cute little nipples, hearing him squeal in delight. He wanted Mikazuki to take off his mask.

Mikazuki narrowed his eyes at Kogitsunemaru. Even though they were pretty close in terms of being friends, he could not picture Kogitsunemaru to ever call him 'Mika chan'. 'Mika chan', sounded like something you'd use to call a prostitute while having sex with her. It didn't sit well with the cornered male. The last thing he wanted was to be treated like an enticing whore wanting to get fucked. It was downright respectful. Furthermore, Mikazuki Munechika was one of the great swords… Calling him 'Mika chan' would be so weird.

"N-no. Kogitsunemaru. I think you should think about this carefully." Mikazuki was careful with his words. His lips curved up to produce a fake smile. The matcha popsicle taste in his mouth turned bitter as the back of his throat felt dry. Mikazuki wanted to run away from the beast in front of him. He could clearly see the evident hard on that was forming a large tent in the middle of Kogitsunemaru's legs.

"Mika chan, I don't think I can. It must be the summer heat. I really… want to eat something sweet." With that said, Kogitsunemaru closed the gap in between the both of them, connecting their mouths. His full lips took Mikazuki's soft ones as he sucked on the addictive taste. He bit Mikazuki with his canine lightly, causing the smaller male to gasp. Taking this chance, Kogitsunemaru wasn't going to let anything slip through his grasp, he inserted his tongue hungrily into Mikazuki's wet mouth.

The taste of matcha- a flavor that he did not like very much, tasted nice for once. It was a bearable kind of flavor. He played with Mikazuki's tongue, nudging the stiff mouth tongued Mikazuki to play along with him. He let his tongue roam the roof of his mouth. It made a chill travel down Mikazuki's spine. The caress of the fox's tongue was softer than Mikazuki expected as he felt himself melting in the arms of Kogitsunemaru that was around his body.

There was a spark going off inside of Mikazuki's heart. He felt like he was going crazy when he kissed back. Kogitsunemaru pulled back for air, and this time, Mikazuki was the one that dove in for the kiss. As his lips crashed upon the other's, he inhaled Kogitsunemaru's manly woodsy scent. It was the smell of his pheromones spreading out from his body as his manhood got harder and harder.

Kogitsunemaru realized that this kiss wasn't going to be enough. He needed something rawer. His tongue slid past Mikazuki's tongue in a fervent, urgent manner as his hands slide down to Mikazuki's pants. The smaller male was also sporting an erection. Even though it was smaller in size to the monstrous height of Kogitsunemaru's, Mikazuki felt the same strong desire to connect their bodies.

Mikazuki was dizzy from the intense kiss. He pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting the both of them. His insides were quaking from the strong emphasis of his body yelling, 'Fuck me hard.'. Mikazuki was a sword his whole life. He had heard many things and seen many things even if he did not want to. He had seen one of his master getting killed in front of him, his own self getting passed down to many people after hundreds of years. He felt many emotions… but nothing like this.

It was only recently that he had become a human. To feel such a burst of energy in him and the concentration of heat at his manhood, Mikazuki felt like he was going mad. Perhaps, mad with love. He looked up to Kogitsunemaru who was staring at him with love struck eyes. His red pupils were brighter than ever, the reflection of Mikazuki's own heated face shimmered back at him.

"Kogi. I want you… I don't get this weird feeling, but… I want you so bad!" Mikazuki cried, tears in his eyes. It was a perplexing feeling for him. He wanted Kogitsunemaru to show him the way out of this… lustful desire.

"Mika chan… I will fuck you so hard, you would not even be able to stand tomorrow." Kogitsunemaru growled, a deep rumble from his chest as he flashed his playful canines at the black-haired. His long white hair fell from behind his shoulders to create a curtain that shielded those two from the outside world. They were like in their own bubble as Kogitsunemaru started to untie the carelessly tied shirt.

He pushed the fabric off Mikazuki's body, exposing his milky skin. His pale calloused hands that were so used to holding a sword, smoothed over Mikazuki's navel. With every touch, Mikazuki felt like there was electric shock running through the parts where his lover touched. He panted out noisily, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Mika chan… This is what you call… lust." Kogitsunemaru whispered huskily into Mikazuki's ears. Pushing Mikazuki down to lay flat on the futon, he used a hand to support himself as he hovered above the helpless smaller male. With his left hand, he touched Mikazuki's aroused hard nipple. It was like touching some heavenly gold. The alarm went off in Kogitsunemaru's head again. If he was not careful, he would even get a nose bleed from how heated he was.

Mikazuki moaned softly, the sound rolled off his tongue and lips exquisitely as Kogitsunemaru let his index finger and thumb pinch that sensitive spot. Mikazuki didn't know he was so sensitive in that area, since he'd never paid extra attention to his nipples before. It was a part of a human male that was not necessary and useless. Mikazuki felt himself drowning in helplessness when Kogitsunemaru pinched harder and tugged at the susceptible part of him.

"Kogi… this is so… I want more."

"More?" The fox questioned playfully.

If Mikazuki was sane in the mind right now, he'd have slapped himself silly. It was something that he would never say! It was downright humiliating! His wanton desire was displayed right in front of Kogitsunemaru, ready to get plucked and eaten.

Kogitsunemaru, however, complied with Mikazuki's request. His mouth went down to his nipples. Taking the hard nub in his mouth, he sucked hard and released almost as immediately, hearing Mikazuki's mewls and moans like a beautiful melody to his ears. Though, it would be rather troublesome if someone were to walk past their living quarters and overheard Mikazuki. It would be an understatement if one were to call Mikazuki loud.

"Here, suck on this." Kogitsunemaru reached over to grab the barely eaten matcha popsicle out of the plastic bag. Hearing the crinkle of plastic, Mikazuki's eyes fluttered open as he opened his mouth in time for the big popsicle Kogitsunemaru forced down his throat. He coughed a little as he grabbed the icy treat with both hands sucking on the sweet flavor.

Kogitsunemaru went back to teasing the now swollen nipples. He licked his right nipple up and down, feeling the hardness go even harder. He moved to the other side, teasing it with even more vigor. He nibbled on the nipple, tugging on it with his teeth. He was careful to not injure the soft skin of Mikazuki's nipple as he went back nursing them with his mouth.

Both sides were red and dripping with saliva. Kogitsunemaru leaned away, staring at his masterpiece. He let his mouth touch Mikazuki's skin again, this time, he let his kisses trail down Mikazuki's chest. He went down to his stomach, occasionally sucking hard enough to leave a red mark. Reaching Mikazuki's navel, Kogitsunemaru let his tongue dart into Mikazuki's belly button, stimulating another part of Mikazuki that he himself didn't even know.

"Mmnghh! Is so…goof." Mikazuki tried saying through the popsicle in his mouth that he was gripping onto, but his words didn't come out the way he wanted it to. He whimpered as the fox kissed his navel, sucking his belly button. Kogitsunemaru seethed as he moved down further, to the band of Mikazuki's pants. The horny fox inside of him wanted to rip the piece of fabric into pieces and ravish the poor boy's body that instant, but considering it was Mikazuki's first time, he wanted him to feel good.

Restraining himself, he hooked both the pants and the inner undergarment he wore with his fingers and pulled the clothing off. To make things easier, Mikazuki hoisted his bottom up, so that his partner would have an easier time taking off his pants.

His legs were as white and milky as the rest of his body. Even though he was involved in vigorous sword training, Mikazuki's thigh and leg muscles were close to non-existent. His thighs were supple with fat but slim enough. Surprisingly, there was a slight layer of leg hair. On closer inspection, there was a small bush at Mikazuki's private area.

"Anngh! Donn loo-…k!" Mikazuki's hand left his popsicile as he used both his hands to shield his manhood before Kogitsunemaru's eyes could even look at it carefully. The bashful Mikazuki was even cuter than before. Kogitsunemaru chuckled, removing Mikazuki's hands.

"It's okay, Mika chan. You look as cute as you are down there." Kogitsunemaru winked. Mikazuki's cock was smaller than Kogitsunemaru's. It was cute and dark pink. The fore skin peeled back, exposing his shiny head.

Mikazuki didn't know whether he should feel mad or pleased at the fox's statement. He shall take it as a compliment since Kogitsunemaru was looking like an idiot with his lust filled eyes and with the dumb grin that was plastered on his face.

"Mika chan. I'm going to make you howl in pleasure." Kogitsunemaru chuckled. Taking another popsicle that he wanted to eat earlier, he unwrapped the plastic, taking out a big vanilla popsicle. Mikazuki stared at him like he was crazy. Was he really going to eat that popsicle right now? Mikazuki thought.

Giving the popsicle a lick, Kogitsunemaru brought it down to the opening of Mikazuki's anus.

"AH! NO! KOO… GI!" He yelped as he felt the ice-cold rod being pushed up his anus. He squealed and squirmed. His legs were held down by Kogitsunemaru, so he could not shut them on him. He shivered as the cold popsicle went up his anus. It was quite thick, stretching Mikazuki's asshole, but it was so cold that he could not even feel anything but the icky feel of the wet, cold popsicle going in even deeper.

"Ah. The whole thing went in. You gobbled it up." Kogitsunemaru wiggled the stick of the popsicle that was protruding from Mikazuki's asshole.

"Unngh. My tummy feels so full. It's so cold!" Mikazuki drooled, the creamy matcha that melted in his mouth spilt out, since he was so flustered, he forgot to swallow. He was panting so hard. With that cold object in him, he felt like it was winter all over again, but he was still sweating from not only the summer heat, but from what Kogitsunemaru was doing to his body. The heat and cold clashed inside of him making him giddy.

"Hehe, your body is so hot that the popsicle is melting out from your ass." Kogitsunemaru noted, looking down at the white cream leaking out from Mikazuki's cute pink hole. His dark pink cock was erect, standing straight and curved towards his belly. Pre-cum dribbled out of the tip, trickling down into his pubic hair. It was an irresistible sight. No man could ever hold back. Mikazuki was quite a kinky one, Kogitsunemaru conspicuously thought.

Bringing his mouth down to Mikazuki's asshole, he licked up the vanilla ice cream that was spilling out of him, trying not to dirty the futon, but it was only a matter of time. His warm tongue lapped at Mikazuki's cold anus, making the former howl in pleasure. He wanted to scream out 'Do it more!' to Kogitsunemaru, but just thinking about it made him feel embarrassed that he- an older sword, was displaying such a dirty erotic side to a younger sword.

"Mm! Kogi! Kogi!" The older sword squealed, licking his own popsicle greedily. He was trying to cope with his ecstatic tingle in his body as Kogitsunemaru lapped at his asshole.

"Oh, fuck. Mika chan." Kogitsunemaru, without taking his eyes of Mikazuki, gave the pink hole one last kiss before shifting in front. Untying the back of his pants, he let the thick cloth slip down his waist as it fell. He was going commando today, exposing a very popsicle between his legs. It was not a sweet popsicle but a savory one. Kogitsunemaru smirked as he took the matcha popsicle out of Mikazuki's sticky hands.

Kogitsunemaru gave the half-eaten popsicle a long lick, from top to bottom while having a smug expression. It was so sexual that Mikazuki couldn't help but giggle in excitement.

His mouth and hands were coated in sugar as his messy hair clung to his skin. He opened his mouth voluntarily, sticking out his tongue. Taking this invitation, Kogitsunemaru lowered his hips onto Mikazuki. His cock buried deep inside of the black-haired male's mouth. But Mikazuki's mouth was so small that barely half was in. Making a muffled moan, Mikazuki sucked on the new popsicle he was given.

Instead of it being cold, it was hot. It was more of a meat popsicle than a sweet one. The seductive stench of sweat and pre-cum made Mikazuki's greedy for more. The salty pre-cum tasted very different from the matcha, but the sweet and salty combination in his mouth tasted delicious. Mikazuki brought his mouth down to the hilt of Kogistunemaru's cock, the white pubic hair tickling Mikazuki's face. He drew back, using his tongue this time.

For a first timer, Mikazuki knew what he was doing. Kogitsunemaru wondered if he had read books or watched videos on how to give a blow job. His mouth and tongue skills were superb… Or maybe, it was one of his friends that taught him about this. Tsurumaru? Kogitsunemaru winced as he thought about that messy haired brat forcing Mikazuki's mouth onto his filthy cock. That would… be impossible, right?

Kogitsunemaru shook his head to get rid of that foul thought. Thinking about that gave him a chill down his spine. He closed his eyes to enjoy the warm wet mouth of his lover. Mikazuki's tongue licked the head of Kogitsunemaru's cock, sliding down to his girth, he moved down further to his balls. Taking a ball in his mouth, he slurped his saliva and the testicle up, sucking so hard the white-haired male thought he was going to die from the pleasure.

"Anngh! It's so good, Mika chan! You're so good at it." Kogitsunemaru hovered over Mikazuki's head, reaching down to pat the male's head. He pushed the sweaty bangs off his pale face, exposing his forehead.

Mikazuki let go of that ball and did it to the other, slightly tugging this time to ensure a loud moan and shudder of his lover's hips. He felt powerful. He liked taking in charge, making sure Kogitsunemaru was looking at him only, and feeling his touch. Only his. He wanted to imprint his scent, his touch and voice into the fox's body and mind, so that he would not be able to live without Mikazuki. He wanted to own Kogitsunemaru.

"Kogi, this is still my favorite popsicle. It's so yummy!" Mikazuki said feverishly, taking both his hands, he wrapped it around the thick rod. Pumping it up and down, he opened his mouth at the tip to catch the dripping pre-cum. He lapped at the tip, kissing it while maintaining eye contact.

"Oh shit, I really want to put it in soon." Kogitsunemaru seethed out.

"Put it in then." Mikazuki taunted, winking at the fox. As their sexual activities carry on, Kogitsunemaru could sense Mikazuki opening up more. At first, he was shy and embarrassed at everything, and now… he was such a seductive slut. Kogitsunemaru felt like his cock could explode.

"Not too fast," Kogitsunemaru pulled back. He went to Mikazuki's asshole again, this time, hoisting Mikazuki's lower body up in the air so his ass was at Kogitsunemaru's mouth level. As Mikazuki was hoisted off the ground, he could feel the melted ice cream in him trickle inside him further. With wide eyes, he looked at the fox.

"Put me down. Ah! It's so cold!" Mikazuki cringed, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, take off your hands! I want to see your face as I eat you up. You don't want the popsicle to go to waste, right?"

Mikazuki could only obediently nod and remove his hands from his teary eyes. He stared up at the intense Kogitsunemaru through his tears. His ruby pupils stared back into his blue ones. He could feel spiritually connected to the other sword. Perhaps it was because they were created by the same master, but he could feel the special connection.

Kogitsunemaru licked the white cream oozing out of Mikazuki's asshole. Sucking the sweet ice cream up, he inserted a tongue in. He pulled out the stick, revealing an empty wooden stick. The popsicle had completely melted and disintegrated into Mikazuki. His tummy was filled with the cold cream, so much so that Mikazuki couldn't help it but clench his anal muscles, urging more vanilla cream to trickle out. Kogitsunemaru's tongue worked its way into Mikazuki's cold hole. His warm wet tongue was a huge contrast to Mikazuki's insides.

Sighing in relief, Mikazuki reached over to grab his cock. He needed release. He could feel cum building up inside of him, and he wanted it out immediately. His balls literally felt like they were going to burst. He squeezed his dick, pumping up and down. Mikazuki moaned, feeling his cold fingers run past the tip of his cock.

"Mika chan, let me help you with that." Kogitsunemaru grunted, still keeping his mouth on Mikazuki's asshole, he took charge of his lover's cock. His hands slid up and down Mikazuki's cock more vigorously, making the black-haired male squeeze his eyes shut. He could not handle the immense wave of pleasure that the fox was giving him. He screamed as felt an electric shock down his spine, and thick white cum spurted out in ribbons, onto his face. He greedily licked his own salty cum off his lips, gigging up at Kogitsunemaru.

"I'm going to put it in you, Mika." Kogitsunemaru grunted. Taking hold of his throbbing cock, he put the pulsating rod at the entrance of Mikazuki. He could feel the cold spread through the tip of his cock as he slowly pushed in. It was tight even though the thick vanilla popsicle was inside of him. Kogitsunemaru gasped as he felt Mikazuki's hungry asshole swallow him up easily. The tightness made Kogitsunemaru's clench his ass muscles as he panted out, forcing his way even deeper.

"All in… I'm going to move now." Kogitsunemaru warned the half dead Mikazuki. His cock was once again hard, despite coming a few seconds ago. Kogitsunemaru was just too good.

Kogitsunemaru's dick which was deep inside, all the way to the hilt, moved his hips rhythmically to the black-haired male's breathing. Kogitsunemaru breathed shakily as he started slow. His dick felt like it was being squeezed as he thrusted in and out slowly. Rocking his hips back and forth, he filled every nook and cranny of Mikazuki with his cock. The sound of their bodies slapping loudly against each other filled the room, along with their noisy breathing.

"Mmngh… Kogi. I love this." Mikazuki whimpered out, his lips trembling as he pushed his fringe that was obstructing his face, back. With Kogitsunemaru's hot dick inside of him, it warmed his anus up from the cold popsicle inside of him. More vanilla cream spilled out, messing up the sheets and made both of the swords sticky. It smelt sickeningly saccharine sweet with the smell of sex in the air.

All of a sudden, both of the swords could hear footsteps approaching the room they were having sex in. Kogitsunemaru's ears twitched as his amplified hearing stretched out to the hallway outside of the room. It was a smaller sword, one with white hair. It wasn't Tsurumaru, who would frequent Mikazuki's quarters, but Nakigitsune. Nakigitsune was one of the naginatas that the master owned. He was particularly close with the older fox, sharing a special friendship with him. So of course, the small boy would come to both the older swords' living quarters.

Mikazuki's breathing stilled and he unconsciously clenched against Kogitsunemaru's cock. Kogitsunemaru gritted his teeth and continued pushing harder. As Nakigitsune's footsteps approached and got louder against the wooden flooring, Kogitsunemaru's thrusts got more rough, causing the other sword to let out loose screams. He couldn't hold it in.

"Kogi! Stop it, what if he came in?"

"Then let him." Kogitsunemaru growled, slapping his hips against Mikazuki's ass. Their sounds were loud enough for the person outside to hear a slight whisper of the sex. It would be a nightmare if Nakigitsune walked in on them having sex. The thought about it made Mikazuki cry. Even though the small white-haired boy was the shy and quiet type, no doubt the fact about Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru doing lewd things in his room would spread amongst the other swords like a wild fire. The fox companion that Nakigitsune had around his neck was as talkative and cheeky as a 70-year-old grandma.

Mikazuki clenched his jaw as he tried to stable his breathing. With Kogitsunemaru's cock rubbing against his prostate, Mikazuki could not even think straight.

The footsteps stopped outside of the room, and a shadowed figure could be seen just outside of the sliding paper doors. If Mikazuki were to let out a moan right now, the sound could be easily heard by the sharp-eared boy.

"Mikazuki Munechika sama, have you seen Kogitsunemaru sama? It seems that he isn't in his room." The familiar sound of Nakigitsune's fox spoke.

Mikazuki stared up at the teasing sword for help. He pressed his lips together as Kogitsunemaru continued thrusting.

"Answer him," Kogitsunemaru whispered, leaning down to Mikazuki's neck.

"Ah-! Uh! Kogi… Kogitsunemaru… he… Anngh!" He was abruptly cut short when the mean fox took a bite of Mikazuki's neck, leaving a deep purple-blue bite mark. Mikazuki cursed inwardly, taking hold of Kogitsunemaru's white hair, he pulled on it slightly, trying to stop the mean teasing.

"Um… Munechika sama… Are you alright? May we come in?" The small yellow brown fox asked warily. Mikazuki sounded sick to the small boy outside and he could hear some struggling.

"AH! It's alright! Kogitsunemaru is… unngh… He's at the- the training grounds practicing… probably!" Mikazuki rushed out, his voice hoarse from the moans and groans. His sticky fingers were intertwined with the long silky hair as he pulled on them violently. He would not sit back and let the naughty sword tease him. Seeing Kogitsunemaru wince, he stuck out his tongue playfully.

The small boy outside stood there quietly, wondering if he should really leave Mikazuki alone. What if the older sword was really sick? Would he be fine if Nakigitsune were to leave? He worried out the old sword, since Mikazuki was always complaining about his back aches and other bodily ailments that were probably not true. To the small boy, it sounded like Mikazuki was being restrained. However, Mikazuki was indirectly prompting him and his little fox companion to leave.

Nodding, the small boy said, "Very well, thank you."

He turned away, leaving the separate living quarters.

Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru heaved a sigh of relief, glad that this episode was over. It would be really bad if the small boy opened those sliding doors. But Kogitsunemaru knew that Nakigitsune wasn't that stupid not to suspect anything. He needed to tend to the small boy after this.

"Mika chan, I think I'm going to cum inside of you. Is it okay?" Kogitsunemaru asked the smaller male for permission. He could not take it any longer. It would be rather rude if he let out a whole load inside of Mikazuki's anus. Even though it feels good, it would be a huge bother to clean out. It would only depend on how much Mikazuki loves him.

"B-but… Aah! It's okay, Kogi." Mikazuki said hurriedly. He was, once again, at his limit. He wanted to share the special moment with his lover. He wanted to cum together with Kogitsunemaru. Kogitsunemaru's cock was repeatedly, over and over again, hitting against his sweet spot, causing the older sword to groan in frustration. He wanted Kogitsunemaru to grind his big cock inside of him and press against his prostate.

"Okay, Mika, let's cum together." Kogitsunemaru smirked, grabbing Mikazuki's cock, he gave him a hand job. The slick pre-cum mixed with his own sticky popsicle hands pumped Mikazuki's cock.

Mikazuki's arms reached out to Kogitsunemaru, bending forward, he embraced the bigger framed sword. He could feel the fox's warmth against his cold sweaty body as his breath blew against Kogitsunemaru's neck. He breathed in the fragrant scent of his lover, placing a smooch at the same spot. He kissed sloppily, his saliva trickling down Kogitsunemaru's neck as he sucked on the delicate skin. He released the fox with a pop, exposing a dark red possessive mark.

"Teehee. You're mine." Mikazuki murmured, giggling under his breath. Kogitsunemaru thrusted faster into Mikazuki, pounding him hard. Mikazuki had to hold onto Kogitsunemaru's shoulders as the strong male fucked him raw.

Kogitsunemaru placed a kiss on Mikazuki's lips, deepening the lip lock by inserting his tongue into Mikazuki's small mouth. He was rougher this time, in a rush as he teased the insides of Mikazuki's mouth, making him moan aloud. Mikazuki's tongue explored Kogitsunemaru's mouth, his tongue accidentally scraping past Kogitsunemaru's canine.

"I'm coming… I'm…"

"Me too! Me too- Angh!" Mikazuki rushed out. Before he could finish his sentence, he felt the warm cum explode inside of him, warming his whole body up. He clenched up against the throbbing cock inside of him, feeling the cock press harder against his prostate. A split second later, he came too, his cum squirting up onto Kogitsunemaru's and his chest.

"Oh god…" Kogitsunemaru pulled out Mikazuki, the slimy cum oozed out his asshole, and a trail of cum connected to the tip of Kogitsunemaru's cock. With the cum mixed with the disintegrated vanilla popsicle, Kogitsunemaru could not even tell which was which. He inserted a finger inside his swollen gapping asshole, scraping out the substance from the warm hole.

"Mikazuki… Was the popsicle yummy?" Kogitsunemaru asked, grinning at the dumb founded male.


End file.
